Darkness
by Ejes
Summary: Wherever she looked, the room was pitch dark. She was cold, she was scared. Locked and waiting for the end to come, she still believed they would come and save her. He would come and save her. He was her hero, and all she could do was to believe in him. Fear, Despair, but also hope, and a bright, little spark of light at the end of the tunnel... Oneshot, BossunxHimeko.


_Heya ! If we never met, I'm Ejes, alias Tory, nice to meet you !_

_I discovered Sket Dance a few weeks ago and I somehow fell in love with this serie. KAtekyo Hitman Reborn was n°3 on my list of fav anime but Sket Dance just took the place !_

_English is NOT my native language, so you will find for sure mistakes, or weirdly built sentences (- like this one I think...) and if anything bugs you be sure to let me know so that I can correct it !_

_I'm sure you know it already, but I do not own at all Sket Dance nor its characters. And I haven't yet read the lasts chapters since I can't find them scanlated anywhere ! _

_Enough said, time to read ! GO !_

* * *

Darkness. Stifling. Oppressive. Absolute.

Wherever she looked. Darkness, only darkness. Not even the sight of a piece of furniture, not even a spark of light, nothing that could give her a clue on where rescue would come.

Because it would come. It always had. Kinda silly, wasn't it ? Absolutely ridiculous. She was a yankee. She had everything of a yankee. Golden hair, plucked eyebrows that drew a thin line, a few scars - sure, she went through Hell. But she made sure that her opponents would go twice as much as her. Even though, as strong as she might be, she always ended up in danger, to be the one that could be saved. The damsel in distress.

She clucked her tongue from annoyance. Her yankee pride was hurt. Her entire reputation was.

Onihime. The demonic Princess. This name's origin was just the contraction of her names, and that was just a coincidence that it would sound that cool. She learnt how to like it. How to scare others with it. How to hide it. How to be ashamed of it.

_I need that crazy powerful strength you've got !_

Sour laughter. What a powerful strength. Just see how useful it was. She was just good at crying over herself, her wrists cut by a tightened rope, her freezing feet touching the cold ground.

But he would come. He didn't care, whether she was weak or strong. Whatever would happen, he would turn Earth upside down for her. For them.

How many times did she keep on thinking that? How many hours? How many days?

Maybe they never had the intention of giving her to their boss. Just to let her rot here. Or maybe ... She closed her eyes from disgust (not that it made any difference), or, on the opposite, to come and see her. To come and play with her.

But it wouldn't happen.

_My hero was a TV character. With that ridiculous looking ... red, horned cap on his head ... dripping with sweat, he appeared Even though I was a demon, that hero... came to rescue me before me._

And he would come, once again. HE would come and save her. Mocking the risks, he would save her. In the name of their friendship. And of this thing even stronger that bonded them, even if it was too early for them to give it a name.

She was cold. Her uniform suit had lost buttons on the assault, and it was now way too much open, letting way too much of her body appear. And, furthermore, way too much skin was now exposed to the freezing wind. Her skirt was dirty, at least she was thinking so, but wasn't too much damaged, still, a skirt never protected efficiently someone from cold. And, at last, her shoes had left her feet when she was struggling, fleeing from her bare feet since the day had been too hot to wear socks.

She was cold. She was shaking from head to toe. She was scared, too. Not for herself, but for them. For him.

Then, she heard footsteps. And she knew. Everything was over, they would come to _take care_ of her. And she finally got scared for herself. This heavy scare hiding deeply in her, and that appeared on a second. Feeling a sudden surge of panic, she screamed. Just a word. A single word that resumed her hopes, faith, dreams. This single word that resumed what she really needed.

"BOSSUN!"

A window that should have been blocked exploded. Of course, it certainly took some time, but to her, it lasted only a second. Wooden boards snatched away. Glass exploding and spilling everywhere. The rushing silhouette. The calmer silhouette, picking up her shoes.

The first one untied her wrist with the help of a pocket knife. Quickly took his jacket off his shoulders. Covered hers with it.

And, suddenly, the pressure released. She broke down,_ as usual_. She didn't have time to throw herself into his arms : he was already hugging her, holding her tightly. He was also shaking. She understood he had the scare of his life.

"Idiot! Don't just disappear like that ! We just thought you were not coming to the clubroom on Tuesday, and, yesterday morning, since you didn't come either, we wanted to gather information but no one knew where you were ! Do you have any idea of how scared we could be ?"

His voice broke. He was probably crying, judging at how his body moved, but she couldn't see him, her head buried into her savior's shirt.

"Then, yesterday evening, started a metallic, artificial voice, Nakatani-san from class A came and told us she was worried because you looked mad after she told you about troubles she had with her ex-boyfriend. Making the connection with the situation that already happened was a piece of cake. To find you, however, had been quite difficult."

The embrace tightened. _He_ continued after taking a long breath.

"I apologize for taking so much time ... We've spent twenty-four hours searching every place those guy could use ... You spent two days here ... They ... Please, tell me they didn't..."

"They just locked me in there. Nothing more."

Sigh of relief. She felt he was relaxing a bit. But she still refused to let him go, and so did he.

"Guys..."

"Yes ?"

"Sorry ... I always end up putting myself in danger, and you have to come over to save me ... Sorry ... You recruited me for my strength, and all I do is bringing troubles."

He slightly loosen the embrace and she rose her face towards his. Despite his red and puffy eyes, he smiled at her.

"Don't you worry, if you're in trouble, we'll always come and save you ! Because we are ... Sket Dan !"

And, in a softer voice,

"And because I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Himeko."

* * *

Aaaand, there we are.

You know the saddest about this story ? Switch. Himeko keeps on treating him like a figurant, like if Bossun had been the only one to save her. But I'm pretty sure Switch doesn't really mind and is all "kyuu ! kyuu ! " when seeing them hugging...

SWITCH WE DON'T FORGET YOU

And you, reader, don't forget to leave a review to tell me whether you liked it or not, and feel free to give arguments. And, of course, to correct mistakes or expressions. And, to ask me to write something specific on Sket Dance or on any other universe I've already written on (you see, this sentence is weird. But I don't know how I should put it. Gosh, I never know when I should use "on, off, up, down", and all the others Y_Y)

See ya !

(thanks for your reviews, I'm taking note of your comments to correct ! =D )


End file.
